Bloody Memories
by LogicallyAbsurd
Summary: Eyes. Eyes black as the night itself, boring into mine. Screams. Terrified shrieks of anguish and fear. Blood. All I could see were flashes of images, all of them out of focus. These were my memories. But how? REWRITING IN PROGRESS!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so don't hate me if it sucks. Like, bad. Reviews would always help though. I'm supposedly a good writer, but I know I lack character development, mostly. This story was actually written, posted, deleted, and now being rewritten and reposted. It _really_ doesn't seem like it at first, but this story's going to be pretty dark. I really need help with some things, so don't hesitate to go all ape shit in a review, lol.

WARNINGS: Um, well I'm weird and apparently movies and video games are making me violent, so I guess beware of just bloody gore?

I was awoken by the golden sunlight streaming through my windows.

My eyes fluttered open and I smiled brightly.

I kicked my legs over the side of the bed and stood, stretching and humming, in the sunlight that warmed every inch of me.

It was a rare occasion for me to not hunch over and growl like a zombie in the morning, so I relished the good times.

I flippantly went through my morning routine, not taking time to frown in the mirror. I nearly danced to my mom's car and drove to school, filling the silence with music from the radio.

I parked in a spot in front of the school, grabbing my iPod before heading towards the tree at a calm pace.

This tree was beautiful. It was a weeping willow, with long, slender branches entangled into leaves that always billowed in the wind; like hands reaching out to hold you.

My friends and I always met under this tree. It just seemed so comforting, like it was protecting you from the outside world.

I tried to ignore the babble of people's minds as I walked towards the tree. A cheerleader admiring herself in the bathroom mirror. A boy about to brag about every detail of the "amazing" sex he'd coaxed from his girlfriend the night prior. The static that filled the stoners' brains.

People are so dumb.

I put my earphones in and turned the volume up on my iPod.

My friends were talking animatedly with each other about something, and I smirked. It was fun just to watch things happen sometimes, it wasn't necessary to be in the middle of everything.

I saw myself in my friends' minds before they greeted me.

Confession #1: Yeah. I could read minds. Among other things.

I had always been one of those people that had wondered if there was a such thing as magic, if people could have superpowers, if things like faeries, unicorns, witches, or monsters existed.

That was when I was young. I no longer had any doubt.

Well, maybe the faeries and monsters stuff I wasn't sure about, but I was pretty sure magic probably existed.

Telepathy was a gift, in a way. I remembered always thinking things would be so much easier if I knew what people were thinking.

Confession #2: I had an almost bipolar train of thought – I cared about what people thought, but I didn't.

I'd always liked the idea of being able to read minds. That way you'd always know what people _actually_ thought about you. Who you could trust, and who you should tell to fuck off.

I noticed Maddie's mouth form the words to some greeting I couldn't hear.

I just stared at her, because I knew she'd most likely move to take my iPod from me, and chuck it across the parking lot.

She considered it.

I smirked and removed the earphones. "Huh?"

"I said, you look hot today," she smiled.

"Really? I thought I looked very innocent," I replied sarcastically.

I'd worn a white ruffled blouse under a lavender sweater with a light gray skirt and white knee socks. I'd even done a messy up-do for the full look.

"No, more sexy librarian chic," she laughed.

"Yes, now all the guys are going to just fail their classes because they're just _so_ busy looking at _you_."

We turned to glare at who had spoken. Our favorite person – Nikki.

She was wearing a tight, red scoop neck shirt she was practically spilling out of, thanks to the push up bra she was happily wearing. Her skirt was so short it was practically a belt. She sneered at me.

"Maybe, unless you think you're not getting enough attention and decide to put on a show," I rolled my eyes.

Her green, cat eyes narrowed. "You're just jealous 'cause I'm every guy's dream. You can't even pull off _that!_" she gestured to my outfit, "You look like you're pushing 60. Sexy librarian, my ass."

She smirked at me.

"Whatever you say, Nikki," I replied calmly, though I could feel the adrenaline pulsing through me, "Think you're getting enough help with that push up?" It was a cheap shot, but it worked.

She rolled her eyes with a flip of her unnaturally blonde hair. "Loser," she muttered under her breath as she stalked away.

"I can't believe her!" Maddie seethed next to me, "She thinks she's better than everyone else, but she's just a slutty, blonde, bimbo!"

She was thinking about smacking her. Hell, who wasn't?

"She used to be one of us, too…" Emily whispered.

"I know," I sighed.

I did know. Nikki used to be a part of the sisterhood. Until high school.

The summer before, we hadn't seen much of her, and when we came back for school in the fall, she'd dyed her hair blonde, started dressing in almost nothing, and hated all of us. Even after all this time, her thoughts had never revealed what had caused the drastic change.

I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

But I did miss the old Nikki – I'd be damned if I didn't – but I'd accepted there was probably no way to get her back.

The bell rang overhead and we all made our way towards the main building.

The first half of the day passed by in a blur, with me not paying attention to anything in particular. I had no need to pay attention in class when I could reveal the answers to a test by swiping my hand over it.

The only time I ever had to pay attention was Gym.

I wasn't the most graceful person. I wasn't a total klutz, but I had a tendency to trip over things or lose my balance.

And today we were playing Capture the Flag.

And Nikki was on the opposite team.

She stood about 5 feet ahead of me, sneering like she was thinking of ways to kill me.

I could think of a few ways I wanted to kill myself.

I wasn't averted to the idea of fighting – hell, I kind of enjoyed it – but I just wasn't in the mood.

"Let's win this!" Emily pep-talked herself, and I smiled.

I overheard a sliver of a thought she had about leading the team to victory to impress Mason, her crush.

I grimaced.

Coach blew the whistle, starting the game, and a few guys sprinted toward the other side. They were frozen as soon as they crossed over.

I began to commence the ninja-like attack, watching for the weaker points I could run to. If I did it like I didn't have a real intention of taking their flag, no one would chase me.

Except Nikki.

She watched me like a hawk, and I knew there was no way I'd get past her unnoticed. Before I gave myself time to object, I sprinted over the line.

She made way in my direction, slightly ahead of me, but not coming towards me. She was running parallel to me, smirking while she did it.

I realized just a little too late that she was planning on closing me in.

Suddenly, her direction curved, and she came towards me, cutting me off. Only she didn't stop me, she tripped me. We were at the edge of the field and I'd been running ridiculously fast, so I practically flew through the air.

And was caught.

"Well, hello there," an attractive voice greeted, sounding amused.

I looked up, my eyes tracing the hard edged jaw, full lips, perfect nose, and high cheekbones.

Then I saw his eyes.

I was instantly transported back into a memory, a vision from my past.

Eyes. Eyes black as the night itself, boring into mine.

Screams. Terrified shrieks of anguish and fear.

Blood.

All I could see were flashes of images, all of them out of focus.

These were _my_ memories.

But how?

I gasped, being transported back to reality.

"Something wrong?"

That voice. _That voice._

I have to get out of here. Now.

I ran into the bathroom, my pulse hammering behind my ears. I stumbled into a stall and puked my guts out. I wiped my mouth and glanced at my hand.

I saw red.

I stared into the toilet I'd just emptied my stomach into, and the sight made me scream.

Instead of stomach acid, like I'd expected, there was a pile of twitching limbs, mangled and soaked in blood.

"Lena?" someone shook me.

"Lena, are you okay?"

No. I feel dead. I _wish_ I was dead.

My hair covered my face, for which I was grateful. I didn't need my friends to see how much of a wreck I was right now.

"Yeah, I'm fi-"

"L, we heard you scream," Maddie said in that tone that clearly said, _stop with the bullshit._

"Oh. I saw a spider, and I jumped back, tripped and fell," I lied. Good thing I'm good at it.

"Oh. Well, then let's pee and get out of here," she and Emily laughed, oblivious to reality.

"Actually, I don't feel that great. I think I'm gonna head home."

"Are you sure?" Emily asked, truly concerned.

"Yeah," I shrugged, "I felt kinda off this morning anyway."

"Aw, want us to drive you home, maybe have some girl time if you feel better?" Maddie offered.

"No, I just want to be alone right now. Plus I'd never forgive myself if I ruined your car's leather seats," I forced a laugh.

"I wouldn't either," Maddie smiled, and hugged me.

We exchanged goodbyes and they left, leaving me to my insanity.

I walked back over to the stall I'd crashed into, and looked at the contents of the toilet.

Just bile. No twitching body parts.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

The woods were a shortcut to my house if you were walking – which I was – and I needed to get home.

Right now.

I ran as fast as I could through the dense underbrush, and right up to my front door, flinging it open and slamming it closed.I collapsed against the cold wood on my back and slid down to the floor. I sat, gasping for breath for a period of time, I don't know how long.

When I tripped up the stairs and into my room, the first thing I did was collapse onto my bed.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

When I woke up, it was dark outside, with shadows reaching in through my windows like clawed fingers snatching at me. Who's to say they weren't?

A downfall of my abilities was that I could see all of the bad things that wandered around – usually at night.

When I looked at these shadows now, I cringed. I could have sworn they were moving.

I directed my gaze away from the odd figures, instead focusing on a dark corner of my room.

Bad idea.

The way the streetlights filtered into my room had always been rather eerie, and naturally cast humanoid shapes.

But there was something off.

I'd left the door open in my haste to escape reality, and right now, there was a shadow directly under the doorway.

It might have been that I was staring at the figure so long, and anyone's eyes are rather weak in the dark, but it looked as though the outline was moving, closer and closer towards me.

I couldn't move. I was used to seeing things that shouldn't be there, so I still wasn't convinced it wasn't just a shadow. But I could still sense my own fear, radiating off of me.

Then, it smiled at me.

It was a shadow, pure black, but it was smiling at me. With white teeth. Horrible, sharpened knives with spots of blood on them. Eyes suddenly appeared, violet, like my own, but dark and undeniably sinister.

The sound of something hitting my window made me scream.

The shadow vanished, in what appeared to be a puff of black smoke.

"Lena?" a voice called out from outside. _That_ voice.

"Come in," I whispered, barely audible to my own ears.

Somehow, he heard me. He climbed in through my window lithely, without even a thought of falling. I was too shaken to notice.

"What happened?" he growled, with a murderous glare.

Why was he so upset? He didn't even know me.

I was silent. I didn't trust myself to speak right now, for fear I'd break down and sob uncontrollably. The image flashed through my mind, though, replaying over and over.

He seemed to understand I didn't want to talk about it.

"What was that?" I asked, finally looking at him.

He stared back at me, and I noticed he was very attractive, and his shaggy black hair barely let his black eyes show through. The same eyes from my memory.

He didn't answer. Instead he moved towards me, placing his hands on my shoulders and staring into my eyes. I suddenly felt lightheaded and what I'd just witnessed was slipping from my memory.

I sighed and felt like I was drifting, carefree and content. _No._ I can't…forget…

I pushed against him, snapping back to reality. He gaped at me, like he was shocked I could have escaped that reverie.

"What are you doing to me?" I hissed, glaring daggers at his form.

He continued staring at me, shock and fascination clearly displayed on his features.

I was ready to hurt him. He'd just barged in here and tried to make me forget everything! Granted, he had saved me, but it still pissed me off. And then there was that other memory.

"Being a heroic adversary," he answered darkly.

"Well, if you're going to be cryptic, at least tell me who – or what – you are."

"Well, since you clearly display unnatural Power, I suppose it's best not to lie to you," he smiled, but it wasn't a happy smile.

"What do you mean?" I was suddenly intrigued.

"Would you care to let me explain your other question?" he smirked at me.

I glared at him.

"I'm going to give up on pretenses and just be blunt about it. I'm a vampire. I was Influencing you to forget what you just saw, but you possess your own Power, so I was unable to perform my task," he replied calmly.

"What the fuck?"

It really was a _what the fuck_ moment, so I couldn't help it. First I'm almost attacked by some creepy shadow, then I almost get my thoughts sucked out by a guy I don't even know, now he tells me he's a vampire and I have something called Power.

What the fuck, indeed.

"You can read minds, can't you?" he asked me, still calm.

How did he know?

"No, why would I? That's impossible," I lied. It was better he know nothing about me.

"Don't lie. You're capable of other things; you just haven't discovered them yet."

As he said this, he slowly drew closer to me. I backed away, towards the door, suddenly fearing for my life. He smirked at me, his hands raising up and curling, like claws. My back hit the cold wood of my door, and I was trapped; I didn't dare turn my back on him.

He drew closer still, and I noticed a flash of black fire in his eyes. My heart thudded at such a speed, I could feel it pulsing within me.

I cast a wild look around the room, searching for anything nearby that would double as a weapon. The best I found was a thick book resting on my bedside table. Which was across the room. I willed it to come to my aid, though I knew it was useless. I clamped my eyes shut, preparing for my demise.

Suddenly, there was a muffled thud, and a quiet grunt. My eyes whipped open, and I saw my attacker clutching his head in pain. The book lay at my feet.

Did I do that?

Everything I'd ever heard of supernatural abilities flashed through my mind, and I immediately thought of one word: Telekinetic.

I focused all my energy toward the book and lifted my hand. It followed my movement. I brought my hand over the dark figure beginning to get up, and brought it down several times with as much force as I could, successfully stalling my attacker.

While he was down, I ran out of my room, and down the stairs, searching for one thing in particular: a knife.

A pair of arms enveloped my small form, and dragged me back towards the stairs.

A/N: So there's the first chapter. Like I said, it's pretty dark and gory, but not entirely. I don't know if it sucks or not, so I need reviews as feedback. I accept constructive criticism wholeheartedly, but try not to flame, okay?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm writing this right now because it's 6 AM and I just pulled an all-nighter and for some reason that's when I write my best horror. I'm really not sure if I should make it totally horror-fest and just a few glimpses of "good" or what. When I first started working on this story, it was going to be this sappy, cliché love story and then I realized how dumb it was and if it was like that, my MC would sound like a total Mary Sue. Also, I got some inspiration from a certain video game I want, but I know my parents would never let me have (Alice: Madness Returns). A way I get my creep on – creep as in scary, not perverted…Or do I? – is by watching the trailers for that game on YT. Believe me, it works O_o**

* * *

><p>"Shut up, or I'll kill you," he growled, dragging me out the front door; not towards the stairs as I'd originally thought.<p>

I listened.

It wasn't like I could do anything, either. My captor held me so that my arms were pinned at my sides, and I couldn't concentrate long enough to move anything without my hands as reinforcement.

He's going to kill me.

Stupid, sappy, unrealistic vampire romances about gorgeous vampires that want nothing more than to protect and love their human soul mates. What a bunch of shit.

Then again, the idea of vampires isn't too realistic, so it'd be rather difficult to make it seem that way. But at least some people got the right idea.

You know what, why am I having a debate about the ridiculous when I'm about to die?

He dropped his hold from my body, giving me a look that clearly said _move and I'll kill you…slowly._

I noticed that he'd dragged me to a shady spot across the street from my house, stationed under an occasionally flickering streetlight.

He pulled a cell phone from his pocket and dialed a number. They answered immediately.

"Habeo uirginem adepto vestri huc asinos," he barked into the speaker.

Honestly, I had no idea what he was saying – or what language he was speaking – but I doubted I wanted to know.

The buzzing noise coming from the streetlight obscured the other person's words.

"Quid istuc 'nescioquid agere'? Nihil ad stupri possumus!" He shouted, making me jump.

My sudden movement seemed to catch his eye.

He smiled, "Certe puto aliquid agere cum…" he looked me up and down, like he was undressing me with his eyes.

I shuddered.

He snapped the phone shut, and placed it in his pocket again, slowly strolling over to me.

Then I noticed his eyes.

They weren't the haunting black I'd been so terrified of before. Instead they were the chilling violet I'd seen lodged into the dark figure in my bedroom.

"You…You aren't-"

"Your little vampire boyfriend? Nope," he smiled, flashing a sharp-toothed grin.

Slowly, his appearance began to shift, becoming undefined at the edges, and his body began bulging unnaturally. I heard the cracks and pops of his bones, twisting and reshaping themselves.

I gasped.

The dark figure appeared before me, reaching out to take hold of my chin gently.

"Though, if I'm going to have to pass the time with a pretty thing like you, you're little _boyfriend_ might become rather irate," he smiled, the horrid grin stretching all the way to his ears – literally.

"He's not my boyfriend, and what's that supposed to mean?" I spat.

"I think you know what that means, _bella puella__,_" he whispered, drawing his gruesome face ever nearer.

I aimed a kick at his shin, pleased with the sharp intake of breath that followed, as his hold dropped from my chin, and sprinted down the street. It would probably be considered more sensible to take refuge inside my house, but I couldn't exactly do that with a murderous vampire inside. And once I ran inside screaming, like an idiotic girl in a horror movie, I'd end up cornered by whatever-the-hell-that-thing-was.

I'd only gotten about 4 steps when I was yanked back from behind.

Their grip twisted into my hair, causing me to cry out in pain. I was thrown against a wall, my body pressed painfully against the cold brick.

"I think someone needs to teach you how to behave," he hissed into my ear, pressing the side of my face even harder into the unyielding stone. His hand reached under my shirt, traveling upwards.

I clamped my eyes shut.

There was a sudden gust of wind, followed by a thud and a grunt, as the shadow's hold on my body was torn away.

My eyes flew open, and the sight before me was comforting, yet frightening.

The strange vampire – whose name I still didn't know – was currently squaring off with the dark figure that had kidnapped me moments before.

It didn't last long, however. The shadow's power was clearly less than of my vampire's, and he couldn't fend him off when he advanced.

I wasn't prepared for the display of violence that unearthed before me, but surprisingly, I found it rather interesting instead of sickening.

My vampire lunged at the silhouette, snapping two teeth from its horrid mouth. The figure howled in fury, taking a swipe at my vampire with its suddenly lengthened claws.

My vampire neatly dodged the attack, gripping the fangs in his hands like knives and bringing them down, gouging deep into the monster's eyes. The creature let out a gruesome shriek that was not human in the slightest. Blood spurted from the identical wounds, landing on a nearby bush and burning it, like acid.

With that done, my vampire punched his fist through its throat, and ripped out something long and pink. Its esophagus.

The thing lay, sputtering and convulsing. After about a minute, it fell silent, and laid still. Immediately, it burst into flame, exploding into a puff of black smoke.

My vampire watched the entire event with hate-filled eyes, and kicked up the cloud of the dust that was left behind.

"_Pigaínete píso stin kólasi, maláka,_" he snarled, causing me to cringe, just from the sheer hostility in his tone.

Then, he turned to face me.

He said nothing, just stared at me blankly.

Wait. If he'd been so bent on killing me before, why had he just saved me?

_So he could do it himself._

Before I could form another thought, he had pinned my hands above my head with one of his, and clamped his other over my mouth.

I moved my leg to knee him _there_, but he blocked it with his own leg.

"Before you begin your assault, I'd like to get one thing straight – I'm not going to kill you."

I scoffed. Yeah, because he'd really proved that earlier. "Then what the fuck was that in my room before?" It was obvious I was pissed now, because I kept cursing.

He smirked, "That was me proving you do possess more Power than you let on. I had no intention of harming you," he frowned, "But then you had to go and get yourself kidnapped."

"Ok, I'm not going to attack you," I replied calmly.

His eyes bored into mine for a moment, then he dropped his hold on me and took a step back.

With all the force I could manage, I slapped him.

"You _asshole!_ How dare you do something like that just to prove a point!" I fumed, hoping my strike had hurt as much as I wanted it to.

His head turned back to face me, and his eyes were darker than I'd ever seen them, if that was possible.

My eyes went wide.

_Oh, shit._

I turned and bolted towards my house as fast as I could. I don't know why I thought my house was a good place to run to now, but I did.

I bounded up the stairs, not bothering to even close the front door – stupid – and raced to my bedroom.

Before I made it, I was thrown back against the wall.

This was becoming a bit of a regular occurrence wasn't it?

He held me in the position I'd just been in, and I yielded, all the adrenaline in my body having evaporated.

"I'd appreciate it if you refrained from inducing me to harm you," he hissed menacingly.

I nodded, unable to find my voice.

"Though, if you're into that sort of thing, I suppose we could come to an understanding," he added mockingly.

I glared at his irritating amusement, glad my arms were pinned above my head so I couldn't do anything rash.

"If that's some sick fantasy of yours, I'm letting you know now that I'm not interested," I responded coldly.

He smirked, pressing into me and bringing his perfect face even closer. "Are you sure that's how you _really_ feel?"

Odd enough, I found myself doubting my own thoughts, and wondering if that _was_ how I felt. And if I was being honest with myself, I was a little turned on right now.

Ironically, I could tell he was, too.

"I don't know. But I must ask if you're a sadist, considering the fact that you have a _problem_ while you're currently restraining me," I countered with an innocent smile.

"Would you like to experience the extent of my…_problem?_" he asked, his tone making the words pleasant rather than revolting.

"What if I do?" I bluffed, hoping for an interesting reaction.

"Then perhaps you'll have to be punished," he gathered me into his arms bridal style as he spoke, whisking me into my room.

I didn't have enough time to wonder what he was doing before he was hovering over me on my bed.

My eyes widened.

"No, I-I wasn't serious," I stammered, blushing crimson.

He pretended to gasp. "Lying is a very, very _naughty_ thing to do. How can you expect me to not teach you how to behave?"

"Please tell me you're joking."

"Yeah, pretty much," his voice came from across the room now.

I noted the absence of his warmth, and sat up. He was reclining in my purple chair, the image of relaxation.

"So you did all that just for shit and giggles?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah. It's pretty fun to be a dick," he smiled sarcastically.

I smiled in spite of myself, and replayed everything that had happened tonight in my mind.

"How do you know my name anyway?" the curiosity in my voice was not masked in the slightest.

He was silent a bit longer than necessary. "That's not important."

I was pretty sure it was, but he probably wasn't going to tell me. Not for a while anyway.

"Hmm. Well am I allowed to know your name, or is that a secret, too?"

He deliberated. "No."

I was abruptly infuriated. "Why not? Am I too untrustworthy to be acquainted with such _classified_ information as a _name!_" I shrieked.

He gaped at me, with a very _calm the hell down_ expression. "Relax; I was just messing with you."

I paused. "What would you do if I slapped you right now?" I asked in my most controlled voice.

His gaze darkened again, and he frowned, "Don't try it."

A heavy silence hung in the air.

"Well, since you were _joking," _I spat the word, "Would you tell me your name now?"

He smirked in that irritating way again, "Alexander."

Well, it sounded like a vampire name.

I was suddenly very aware or my surroundings, and who I was talking to.

"Um, since we seem to not be…fighting…anymore, can I ask you some questions?" I inquired timidly.

"You can ask, but I can't promise to answer them," he flashed an annoying smile.

I figured that was probably the best I was going to get.

"What was that thing that kidnapped me?"

"A demon," he replied calmly.

A demon? Damn.

"Why was it after me?"

He was silent for a moment. "I'm not sure. I have a theory it has something to do with your…aura."

"My aura?"

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Yes, your aura. It's quite…attractive…to other beings, such as demons."

"How?"

"Well, like I've said several times, you possess a large amount of Power, which is like a huge blip on a radar to other entities," he explained.

"Then why hasn't anything like this happened before? I've had…Power for a long time now."

"Probably because you're an angst-ridden teen, so everything is more enhanced," he smirked, "and I caught a wave of something rather dark coming off of you earlier," he looked fixedly at me.

I remembered my interest in his rather brutal attack on the demon who had abducted me.

"Probably just me being pissed off," I shrugged. "So why did you kill it anyway…like that?"

"It hurt you," he snarled, "and it was planning on doing more…"

I was reminded of my near assault against the cold brick, and shuddered.

I moved across the room, so I was directly in front of him. "Thank you," I whispered, "for saving me."

He shrugged, and looked away from my sheepish gaze.

"So…um…does your body have…?" I trailed off, averting my gaze when his searching eyes bored into me.

"Does my body have what?" he asked me in a mocking voice.

"…Blood. Like, do you have a heartbeat and stuff?" I mumbled.

"Why?" he asked, not expecting my question.

"Well, you had a…_thing…_earlier…" I trailed off. What I meant was that earlier he'd had a hard-on, but how could I say anything about that? It's just so damn _awkward._

His expression was perplexed, but dawned recognition after a few seconds.

"Oh, 'cause I was hard earlier, you're wondering if I have blood in my body," he asserted calmly, "I do actually, and I have a heartbeat."

"But you're a vampire. Aren't you supposed to be…dead?"

"Yes, we're _supposed_ to be, but we're not. Becoming a vampire puts one into more of a state of…suspended animation," he smiled crookedly, "We're still very much alive."

"…Can I…touch you?" I asked meekly.

He raised an eyebrow, forming my words as an innuendo in his mind. "Sure."

I slowly stretched a shaking hand towards him, my eyes never leaving his.

I placed my palm against his chest, searching for the familiar beat of a heart. I felt it almost instantly, and its accustomed sensation comforted me.

"You're so warm," I approved, blushing when I realized what I'd said.

"Shocking, isn't it?" he replied sarcastically.

"Well, what I meant is since you're a _vampire_ I didn't really expect you to radiate body heat," I huffed. Wait, he'd just explained he was still technically living. "Wait, that was stupid, I mean-"

"I know very well what you mean," he interrupted, sparing me from further embarrassment. "Here, sit down," he began standing up.

"No, I'm fine," I attempted to push him back down, but he was stronger than me, so I had to use every ounce of my strength to move him.

When he complied, my body wasn't prepared for the shift, so I ended up falling forward into his lap.

I sprawled, disoriented, then became aware of my current situation. "Well, this is awkward," I muttered to myself. I figured he would probably start laughing at me, so I was surprised when he became concerned.

"Are you okay?" he gently gripped my shoulders, staring at me.

"Mhm, save for the fact I'm a klutz," I laughed awkwardly. "I'll get off you now."

"No, it's fine. Really."

"…Okay…" I drew out the word uncertainly.

He smirked again, "Besides, I bet you like sitting on my lap anyway."

Okay, now he's just being an asshole. "Not really, but you won't let me leave," I retorted, "And you might want to do something about your _situation_." I was referring to the erection I could currently feel against my body.

He snorted, "I could think of ways to get rid of it…" he murmured suggestively.

I shoved against his chest, "Ugh, you're such a pervert." I turned away from him.

"Only because it bothers you, and its fun to watch you when you're pissed."

I turned to face him. "Thanks, 'cause I really enjoy having my emotions toyed with."

He chuckled, "Hey, I'm kidding. Mostly. You just make it so easy to make fun of you," he smiled apologetically.

I sighed. I _was_ being pretty temperamental lately.

"I have another question."

He threw his head back and moaned, piquing a feeling of lust inside me. I ignored it.

"If you have blood and everything, why do you need to drink it?"

He brought his head back up, but didn't look at me. "It's hard to explain…" he trailed off, searching for words. "Our bodies sort of…use up their blood supply, therefore it's always in need of replenishment," he explained.

"Oh," I responded lamely. "…Are you in need right now?"

He snapped his dark eyes towards me, "Why?"

"I don't know…just…curious…"

"No, I'm not in need at the moment, but I would like to know why you're _just curious_."

I shrugged, moving a section of my brown hair so it concealed my face from his probing gaze.

He tucked the hair behind my ear, sending an electrical charge throughout my body.

"Your eyes are lovely," he approved, causing me to blush. "I've never seen anyone with true violet eyes before."

"True violet?" I asked, his words raising my interest again.

"There's sometimes an occurrence where 'violet' eyes are created, but it's extremely rare and it's really more of a blue color that appears violet. It's actually considered impossible to have true violet eyes, but you have them."

It was true; I'd heard that the only way to attain true violet eyes was due to being albino, which I certainly wasn't.

We stared into each other's eyes in that cliché way you always see in chick flicks, right before the main characters kiss.

Oh well, my life was becoming more of a big cliché every minute.

My thought was confirmed as his lips crashed into mine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, there's a lot of stuff that's pretty cliché, but I just kind of wanted it to happen :L I made the demon speak Latin, since when people get possessed in movies that's what they usually speak (my pathetic attempt at humor) and Alexander was speaking Greek because that's the origin of his name (and probably what I'll make his ethnicity). I'm pretty sure this chapter sucked, but who knows? You could always leave me a review and tell me what you think (;**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****Doesn't writing that's crossed out make you want to read it more?**** I am so, so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. First I was having major writer's block and then I didn't have the laptop that my progress for this story is on. Ugh. But hey, it's here now! :D So here's to the few people reading this. Oh, and some other people who apparently have nothing better to do than follow me around on the internet. Thanks S and K!**

* * *

><p>It was a sweet kiss. Timid, and shy, but still with a personality that demanded attention.<p>

And it was amazing. I didn't hear fireworks or anything cliché, but I just felt _right._

And shocked.

I'd hate to admit it, but it was my first kiss.

Yes, I was 16 and I'd never had my first kiss. Or a boyfriend. I'd never been asked out, or even complimented by a guy.

I knew plenty of girls who would probably throw themselves from the nearest building if their love lives were like mine – nonexistent.

But that wasn't the most interesting thing. I felt like I _knew_ this person.

As our lips met, I could _feel_ all these different things, combined to make this one, very interesting person – excitement, fascination, intrigue, playfulness, a faint hint of lust. I delved deeper into this person, interested in what else there was to uncover.

I snaked through the different layers, suddenly slamming into a wall. All I got was a faint hint of something dark, shadowed by guilt and grief.

I was brought back to reality by the feel of something slick against my lower lip. I gasped at the touch of his tongue on my mouth, and his eyes opened.

His lips moved to my ear, "Usually, you're not supposed to concentrate so much on these things," he murmured, "it's just for enjoyment."

"…How am I concentrating?" I whispered in a monotone. Did he notice my invasion?

He was silent. "I should leave," he said simply, lifting me off his lap and standing. "Lock your doors and windows."

I was still dazed from before, so I made no comment. He whisked out the window without a sound, leaving me to my thoughts.

Three words – That was amazing.

The way his lips felt on mine was wonderful. The kiss had been so soft and gentle, yet so dark and mysterious. It had raised goosebumps on my skin, and sent my pulse racing.

I skipped over to my bed and launched myself onto it, sighing when my face slammed into the springy pillow.

_I was in a meadow. It was beautiful; the soft, green grass swayed lightly in the gentle breeze, and the trees all stretched towards the baby blue sky as the golden sunlight danced over their leaves. There were flowers nestled into the blades of grass, in almost every color imaginable. I sighed._

"_Beautiful, isn't it?"_

_I jumped at the voice, and turned to see Alexander smiling crookedly as he lounged at my side._

"_Y-Yes," I whispered awkwardly._

_He chuckled, and moved closer, "Just because I'm here doesn't mean you're not going to enjoy yourself, right?" He traced my collarbone with the tip of his finger._

_I didn't like the way he said those words. For some reason, they made me uneasy._

"_Um…of course not."_

_His hand dropped from my neck. "Lena, are you afraid of me?"_

_My eyes widened momentarily, and I was silent. "Why would I be?"_

"_Lena, don't lie." His smile vanished._

_There was something in his eyes that terrified me, but I didn't know what. They were the same color they should've been, but there was definitely _something_ off._

"…_Yes."_

_His smile returned. "Good."_

"…_How is that good?"_

"_Because that means you're not stupid."_

_The moment the words left his mouth, my gorgeous dreamland formed into something utterly terrifying. The sky turned a dark gray, the sunlight disappearing entirely, and the trees lost their leaves, their branches curling and twisting like claws. The grass became brown and barren, twisting up to grab hold of my wrists and ankles. The flowers wilted and drooped, but as I writhed, the faces of my friends appeared in their centers._

_They cackled, with malice in their eyes, and soon their bodies bloomed from the flowers. I watched in horror, as Maddie and Emily stood, grinning at each other in a way that made my stomach turn. Maddie reached her hands out, as if to do nothing out of the ordinary._

_I almost thought so until she ripped Emily's eyes out. And ate them. _

_I gagged._

_Emily's smile didn't falter, even as she stood with blood dripping from her eye sockets. She in turn reached out and began scratching the skin off Maddie's face._

_I turned away. I couldn't bear to watch this._

"_It's so enjoyable to watch human's turn on each other."_

_My head snapped up, and I saw Alexander perched on a twisted branch, watching the "entertainment" with intrigue._

"_What the hell is wrong with you? That's not funny!"_

"_Maybe to you, but certain creatures have different ways of thinking about things." He smirked._

"_Just make them stop, please!"_

"_Why? This is your dream after all." As he said this he dropped casually, landing without a sound, and strolling towards me. "Your imagination is what's conjuring these wonderful images."_

"_This isn't a dream, it's a nightmare, you bastard," I growled._

"_You think this is a nightmare? You have no idea."_

"_The hell's that supposed to mean?"_

_He scoffed. "No wonder you can't remember those things. Your weak mind probably can't take it."_

"_What things?"_

_He didn't answer me, just continued watching as Emily ripped Maddie's spine from her slashed open back, and hung herself with it._

I woke up with tears streaming down my cheeks, and sweat beading all over my body.

_No, that was just a dream, Maddie and Emily are fine._

I knew that, but I just couldn't get the image out of my mind. And Alexander's words haunted me. What memories was he talking about? And why had he been so…evil? I'd only known him a few hours, but he hadn't seemed that bad. Maybe he could be a jackass, but he wasn't that vicious.

I instantly thought of when we'd kissed, and I sensed that…darkness. Was my dream some sort of warning?

There were way too many unanswered questions.

I sighed, and noticed the sunlight seemed to be coming from an odd angle. I got up, confused, and picked up my cell from the table.

It read **11:32AM.**

Crap.

_I'm late. _Really_ late. I am so late right now, I don't even…wait, it doesn't matter, I can just ditch. No, I ditched yesterday! Ugh! At least it's almost lunch time, I can just pop up at Lunch, and act like there's no problem, right?_

I sped through my morning routine, taking the minimum amount of time to not look hideous. I grabbed my phone again – **11:56PM.**

I tore the house apart looking for my keys. "Ugh, where are they?" Then I froze. I'd walked home yesterday.

"**!" **I shouted, with as much rage as my body could produce.

_Can I run it? Who am I kidding, I have to._

I jogged to the door, yanking on it for a minute or so before I realized it was locked.

"I'm an idiot."

_Wait, I never locked anything last night like Alexander told me to…_

I looked around like a dolt, as if I was expecting to see someone jump out and say, "Hey, I locked the door, no big deal!"

_Well, that would be creepy, so it is a bit of a big deal._

I released the breath I'd been holding and started running to school, not enjoying the jog through the woods as much as I usually would.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I feel kind of bad for mutilating my friends :L I don't even think it's possible to turn a spinal cord into a noose, but hey. Anyways, I apologize for the short chapter, especially since it took me so long to update. Just to answer possible questions, Lena can sense all these things about Alexander because she's psychic. It's intuitive O_O And it may just seem like me being a sick and twisted individual, but her dream plays an important part in the story :3 Now, if you aren't too irritated by my over-use of emoticons, you should go check out my other story! :D (I don't know how those relate…)**


End file.
